


Whenever I Want

by Odalis88



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Job, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: Mickey makes good on his promise to suck Ian's d*ck whenever he wants. Ian wants it at the club.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Whenever I Want

Competing emotions warred in me as I drank and watched my boyfriend dance. Creepy old grandpas eye-fucking Ian and copping feels: rage-inducing. Getting to openly admire Ian’s nearly-naked body and not having to hide my gaze: goddamn amazing. Still, I didn’t like how…vulnerable he seemed out there. Lots of the men who frequented Boys Town clubs were leeches who thought their money entitled them to anything they fucking wanted. The reminder that _I_ was the bastard who was going home with Ian kept me from completely losing my shit. 

Almost. 

Jealousy ignited in me as I saw the man eye-level with Ian’s crotch lick a dollar bill suggestively and move his hand to the waistband of the tiny gold shorts that were thrusting in his face. I moved without conscious thought, grabbing the man and shoving him back. 

“Those hands go anywhere near that cock, I’mma break every knuckle in your hand, all 15 of ‘em.”

“Settle down, grumble-fish,” the man slurred at me, not nearly as afraid for his own personal safety as he should be. “Anyway, a hand only has fourteen knuckles.” He waved a hand brazenly in front of my nose. 

“You wanna fucking die?” I advanced on the drunk asshole, who finally seemed to find an ounce of self-preservation and stumbled hastily away. I did a quick count of my knuckles and silently cursed the motherfucker for being right.

“We got invited to an after-hours at the loft by one of my regulars,” came Ian’s voice from behind me. “It’s fun,” he insisted when I didn’t respond. “What’s wrong with fun?”

“Nothing,” I spat, still in a bad mood, “Unless it involves some fat faggot shoving his hand down your – What the fuck?!” Ian had leaned down like he was about to kiss me in front of fuck knew how many people. 

He straightened and looked around, clearly inviting me to observe the crowd surrounding us. They were all gay men – dancing, drinking, kissing, grinding on each other. No one looked at us twice. It was so ingrained in me to hide all this sexual shit to protect myself and Ian from my homophobic dick-wad of a dad and his equally small-minded gang of followers that I had never considered this a possibility. To be able to kiss the man I – 

I stopped myself before even finishing the thought. 

Ian smirked as he watched my expression clear, then darken in arousal. I stepped forward and met him in a bruising kiss. There was something so powerful in being able to kiss Ian in public, being able to claim him like this. No one gave a shit about us. I had never felt so free in my entire life. 

Ian’s mouth tasted like cheap beer, which almost masked the slight twang of cigarettes. We kissed for what felt like hours, until he pulled back and whispered in my ear, “Suck my dick.”

“Fuck you,” was my automatic reply.

“You said you’d suck my dick whenever I want,” he pressed against me so I could feel the hardness straining his shorts. “I want.”

“Right fucking now? You gonna whip it out here?” I grabbed at his crotch in jest.

He grinned, threaded his fingers through my resistant ones, and tugged me toward the back where the locker room and bathrooms were. 

“I’m not kneeling down on the sticky, jizz-covered floor next to a toilet, bitch.” But we turned and made for the broken fire exit door instead. Despite my initial protests, I didn’t mind sucking Ian off. Okay, fuck that. I loved it almost as much as I loved his dick in my ass, but I had to gripe a little, right?

Once we were alone and tucked into an alcove outside, I pushed him against the cold brick wall and covered his mouth with mine again, my hands already down his shorts and fondling his cock. 

“Put your mouth on me,” he said, and I couldn’t tell if it was a plea or a demand, but I didn’t care. I knelt in front of him and pulled the waistband of the flimsy shorts down under his balls and dove forward. 

“Oh, fuck Mickey,” Ian moaned above me, weaving his fingers in my hair. I didn’t have a shit ton of experience on this side of oral, as Ian was the only man I’d ever gone down on, but I never got any complaints. Pinning his hips to the wall so he couldn’t thrust, I took him all the way in, until my nose was pressed against his pubes. God, he smelled good. I held him there for several seconds, throat working the tip of his length, my eyes watering, before pulling back and letting him fuck into my mouth. 

Ian panted above me, his dick almost impossibly hard. I could tell he was close already. Then his hands cupped the sides of my face. Not forcibly holding or guiding my head, but gently while his thumbs brushed the tears from my cheeks. I rolled his tight sac in the palm of my hand, the way I knew he liked, and within seconds he was coming down my throat. 

I kept a little bit in my mouth and stood to kiss him when he was done, feeding it to him. This kiss was dirty, hot, and perfectly us. I stroked him past his orgasm, and when I pulled back, he was half hard again. 

“Got that out of your system? You ready to go back in there and shake that ass?”

He looked a little dazed. “Don’t you want a turn?”

I grinned. “I think your break is over, fire crotch. I’ll take a naked lap dance when we get home though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
